


There's A Light

by itsevolution



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevolution/pseuds/itsevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 year old Angie King moves to Seattle to stay with her older brother Christopher for a while after their mother passes away, and thanks to a complete freak accident ends up befriending a bunch of guys who are collectively known as Pearl Jam. There begins a story of friendship and love, and laughter, and maybe heartache, and all that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Light

The excruciatingly uncomfortable drive took over five hours, and the dirty brown bus finally pulled up in a shabby looking bus station lot; although it might have been the gloomy evening sky that made it seem that way. A blonde haired girl stretched out her arms and legs before getting up from her seat. Her roots were way past needing a touch up, but you couldn‘t really tell at first; her natural brown blended with the dyed locks almost effortlessly, and it seemed almost as though she’d been spending a lot of time in the sun, causing the ends of her hair to turn a couple of shades lighter as they brushed at her shoulders. She slowly got out of the bus and when she turned around, a bag over her shoulder and a handle of a suitcase in her hand that she retrieved from the luggage compartment, she saw a familiar face looking at her from the station building doorway. A wave of disappointment washed over her, but she merely sighed without letting the emotion to show in her face, and made her way towards the lean figure that she knew by the name of Adele, her brother’s girlfriend.

“Hey,” she mustered a tired smile at the dark haired woman, who must have been about five or six years older than her, around the ripe age of 27.

“Hiya, Angie!” Adele gave her an offhanded hug, and before Angie could put her question into words, Adele proceeded to give her the answer. “Chris wanted to pick you up himself, but he had to cover for Jessie. Not to be mean or anything, but that fucking prick comes up with excuses to get off early every week.” Angie gathered that this Jessie guy must have worked with Christopher, her brother, and simply raised her eyebrows, emitting a quiet ‘ah’.

The two of them walked to the flat that Adele and Chris lived in almost without talking, which was bordering on irritating awkwardness as their destination was almost half an hour away from the bus station. Adele wasn’t exactly Angie’s favourite person, and she strongly suspected the feeling was mutual. It wasn’t anything in particular. They just weren’t compatible, they weren’t meant to be friends, and their only link in the vastness of life was Chris.

As soon as they reached the apartment, Adele made Angie a cup of coffee and disappeared in the kitchen, saying that she needed to prepare dinner for when Chris came back. Angie took off her denim jacket and threw it over her suitcase before looking around the living-room while sipping her coffee. It seemed just as dark and gloomy as the entire city of Seattle, and she wondered if either her brother or his girlfriend ever bothered to at least hoover the place once in a while. She walked over to a shelf with records and a player, and after a minute put one on. The familiar music sprung to life, and she remained stood where she was, inhaling the reviving aroma coming from the cup in her hand as Bob Dylan’s voice began to sing ‘The Times They Are A-Changing’. It felt like a couple of minutes, but the record was already spinning its last track when Angie heard her brother’s voice behind her. “Hey, Ange.”

The three of them sat down at a tiny table in the kitchen and had a fairly pleasant conversation over dinner, which put Angie at ease. She wasn’t even really supposed to be there, and she had been worrying about what it would be like for a couple of weeks beforehand. She loved Chris, and loved talking to him, but they weren’t extremely close. It was probably the age gap; 8 years means much more between a brother and a sister, and she was only now starting to feel grown up enough to build some sort of a more solid relationship with her brother who was already 29, almost 30.

“You’re probably exhausted, Ange?” Chris looked over at her after they were finished eating and washing the dishes. Angie immediately thought about the prospect of sleeping on the dusty couch in the living-room, and an unpleasant tingle went through her body. She had been having trouble sleeping, and she was sure there was almost no hope at all that she would be able to get any rest in this new place. She pulled her shoulders into a shrug in response. “Not all that tired actually.”

“Really? You wanna watch TV or something?”

“I was thinking, I don’t know, about getting some air maybe. The evening’s kinda nice. You said it rains a lot here, so you know, I don’t wanna wait for that.” Angie spoke as her brother watched her with a quizzical smile followed by a short pause while he fished a cigarette pack out of his pocket. “I thought you’d be exhausted, you know. There’s this gig happening tonight, like right about now. This band, Mookie Blaylock—Uh no, they’re actually called Pearl Jam as of today. They’re playing tonight. I thought maybe we could go, you know. Or not, whatever, I mean…” He trailed off, and Angie suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Their mother had passed away nearly a month ago, and as much as it was still fresh and painful, the topic always created a tangible awkwardness between them too. It wasn’t exactly something you knew how to deal with, so the fact that their only parent died was just sort of hanging in the air much like a spider’s web would. “Yeah, no, sure. I wanna go.” Angie nodded once and curled the corners of her lips upwards.


End file.
